PHEELY: Always and Forever
by renKa01
Summary: It's about Phil goin back to the future and back to the present where the girl he loves is, Keely...Discalimer: Don't own Phil of the Future or any of its characters... I'm just a fan here...


PHEELY: ALWAYS AND FOREVER

CHAPTER 1: THE RETURN TO THE FUTURE

Knock! Knock! Knock!

_Keely, come on! Open up!_

"Keely!" Phil shouted.

"Phil! Isn't it too early for our Saturday tennis match?" Keely seems irritated upon opening the door.

"Um… Keely… I need to tell you something…"

"Why, Phil? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Keel… I'm leaving, we are leaving…"

"Leaving for what? Am I not that family to you, guys, you didn't bother invite me?"

"Keel, we are leaving… for the future… for good…"

"Wha… What?" It felt to Keely like her heart was being crushed.

Pim, on Keely's yard said "Oh, Phil! The future's waiting!" with her frustrating voice.

Phil, not seeming to hear his sister held Keely's hands in his.

"Phil..."

"Keely, much as I'd like to be with you here, I can't. I don't belong here, it's not my time."

"But, Phil, how about those times we had together, those memories, the laughter, and the tears? Do they mean anything to you?"

"They mean a lot to me, Keel. They really do. You do."

"Phil! Phil! Phil! Poor, Phil!" Pim whispered to herself.

"Keely, I want you to know that I'll always remember you and you'll always be here." Phil said as he pointed his heart.

"Goodbye Phil Diffy… goodbye…"

With those words from Keely, Phil walked to Pim who's waiting for him.

Tapping her brother's shoulder, Pim said "It's okay my dear bro, there are a lot of girls from the future."

"Lots of them but no one like Keely."

Phil glanced back at Keely.

"We have to go, brother."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Make it fast, Mom and Dad are waiting."

After Pim went ahead, Phil ran back to Keely and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. Well, technically, there isn't for the two of them… together.

That was the first they shared together… a very special kiss.

After those magical moments of their kiss, Phil wiped Keely's tears.

"I love you very much, Keely."

"I love you too with all my heart, Phil Diffy."

"So, I guess this is goodbye, huh? I'll see you Keely Teslow, I will."

CHAPTER 2; EVERYDAY IS NOT A DAY WITHOUT PHIL

Keely spent her weekend reminiscing Phil and his memories; viewing photos of her and him together, remembering things they've done together. That Monday, she was really missing Phil so much and she felt like everything's going weird now that Phil's gone.

Lunch time…

Keely was there sitting alone on her and Phil's favorite lunch table. She's lost her appetite with the thought of eating lunch without Phil.

Suddenly, somebody covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I knew it! You can't afford to leave me, huh?"

"Yeah… Maybe. Guess who?"

"Okay, okay. It's you Mr. Phil Diffy!"

The guy who was covering her eyes was indeed not Phil but Owen.

"You must really be missing him, huh?"

"Owen…"

"GGG."

"GGG?"

"Great guy gone!"

"Owen, I have to go…" Keely said trying to fight the tears that are coming.

Spent the rest of her lunch time in that place in school where the tree that reminds him of Phil stands.

_Keely_

_&_

_Phil_

_Friends Forever_

CHAPTER 3: THE PAST IS IN THE PAST

Bang!

Phil's air vehicle was hit by Pim's.

"Phil and Keely can't be sitting on a tree cause they're C-E-N-T-U-R-Y away…" Pim sang when she saw Phil using the Monitor of the Past, a machine that lets you view things that have happened in the past of a certain person or thing, to see how Keely was doing.

"Will you give me some privacy, please?"

"Privacy? You're in the air, my dearest brother; the air is for everybody, not private!"

Phil, irritated , landed and went straight to his virtual room and sleep on his virtual Choose-Your-Dream Bed which allows you to dream of things you want in you slumber. He chose to dream of Keely and him together, as usual.

_Connection lost! Put back plug!_

Phil was woken up from dreamland.

"Phil, we're saving energy remember?"

"Well if we are, then why did I just see you use the Buy Me Machine?"

"Phil, that was for important purposes."

"Mom, just this, please?"

"Phil, as your mother, I'm advising you not to mourn on the past, live your present life, and never think of what could be tomorrow."

CHAPTER 4: KEELY; NOW AND THEN

It's been more than 4 years since the best friend of the now famous singer, Keely Teslow, has left. Within those 4 years, much has happened; just the 7th day of Phil's absence, much has changed, for that was the day Keely went on with life like there was never Phil Diffy in her life.

It's been 3 years since she had her first album, 2 years since she half fell in love with the guy who always make her laugh and a year since that guy, Owen, died.

It's also been a year since the old Keely Teslow, blonde, brilliant, funny, and sweet, we knew changed into the Keel Teslow now; silent, serious, and deep.

"Honey, there's an offer for you to have your seems-to-be-full-of-stories life on DVD, entitled "Keely Teslow: Hearty Laughter to Tired Eyes". Isn't that great?" Jay, Keely's gay manager asked.

No answer.

"It's a joke, sweetie."

Keely just smiled a little.

"Am I now that corny nobody seems to be pleased by my jokes? Tell me?" Jay asked Keely's make-up artist, Joan.

"It's not you, Jay."

"Thank you, Joan."

"Anyway, Keely, you'll have an autograph signing and picture taking session with your fans later this afternoon."

"Okay."

CHAPTER 5: LITTLE PHIL

Later that afternoon at the place of autograph signing and picture taking session with fans…

The crowd seems not contented with just autographs and pictures of Keely. They just can't get enough of her.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" Keely asked the 8-year old cute black boy who has a photo of her who's in line for her autograph.

"I'm Phil."

"Wow! That's my best… I mean, that's the best name I've ever heard."

"Can you write "To my best guy friend Phil, I know you'll come back, your best gal friend, Keely."?"

"Sure." Keely gave the boy a smile as her mind begins to be confused if this is just another random circumstance.

After some moments, Keely caught sight of the boy talking to a guy with dark hair about her own age. Wow, this little black boy plus the dark haired guy makes her wonder!

CHAPTER 6: I'M BACK

After that session and a few songs for the fans, whom she owes her career to; Keely went straight to the hotel room in which she'll stay in for her whole stay in New York. At the hotel room's door, she found a guy smiling at her as she walks toward him.

"Excuse me, I think this is my hotel room's door and you're blocking it."

"What if someone from your past who belongs to the future comes back?"

_This guy looks familiar._

"Excuse me?"

"The boy who came up to you earlier this afternoon, Johnny, is a fan of yours."

"Johnny? I though his name was…"

"Phil? No, it's Johnny."

"Oh. Much as I'd like to talk to you Mr., I'm really tired and need to sleep." Keely said as she tried to cut the conversation.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Who are you?" Keely asked with frustration.

"What if someone from your past who belongs to the future comes back? What if I'm back which I really am?"

"Phil… Phil Diffy?" The now teary eyed Keely asked with a soft voice.

The guy, Phil Diffy, showed Keely the photo that she signed earlier; a photo of the two of them together more than 4 years ago.

"I'm back Keely, I'm back."

Tears flowed from Keely's beautiful eyes. Phil hugged Keely and kissed her passionately.

The two of them then spent the night together.

As for Phil, he said he'll never come back to the future and will stay with Keely always and forever for he is now a legal citizen of this century.


End file.
